baby if i've got you
by damnthisotp
Summary: AU WH13! HS fics are the best so I don't know how this is going to play out yet but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Apologies if there are grammar mistakes. My english isn't the best!

* * *

Myka wakes up to the sound of voices.

"Jeannie, why are we doing this?"

Myka creeps down to the middle of the stairway and peers through the bars.

"Why not, it'd be a wonderful experience for all of us and Myka could really use a friend. She's not like Tracy."

A sigh from her father.

"What makes you so sure that this girl will befriend our daughter?"

"She seems intelligent and kind, just like our little girl."

Myka felt the flush creep up her body. What makes her parents think that she doesn't have friends? Sure, she isn't Tracy but with all the work they make her do combined with fencing practice and homework, she doesn't have time to make friends.

"Alright, fine." Her father grumbles. "Couldn't we at least have taken in a boy?"

Myka sighs at this comment, getting up and going back upstairs. She's aware of the let down her birth brought to her father. One more shot at a boy and she failed him. Her father loves her, he does but she knows that he'll always want a boy.

"Warren! She's a lovely girl."

That's the last Myka hears, quietly shutting the door. That explains why they were looking at bunk beds. Obviously they're going to put the girl with her. Great. More distractions and less time to study and be productive.

* * *

Tracy taps her foot in the airport and Myka shoots her a look.

"What?" She pops her gum.

"Can you stay still for one second? It's annoying."

Tracy rolls her eyes, taking her phone out. She always seemed to be on the phone, texting some no brain.

Myka huffs and continues reading Grapes of Wrath. The one perk of growing up in a bookstore with the title of Bering & Sons is that she gets to read all the books she wants which is fortunate because books seem to be the best companions.

Tracy would disagree.

"Mom, how much longer? Fencing practice is in an hour and I have to warm up."

A voice came from behind. "I wouldn't want to stop you from attending."

Myka turned around and made eye contact with one of the prettiest girls she's ever seen. Wow. Her hair is so straight and shiny and perfect.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She stuttered.

The girl smiled. "I'm Helena. You're the Bering family I assume?"

Myka opens her mouth to respond but her mother cuts her off, hugging the girl and welcoming her to the family.

"Welcome to Colorado, Helena!"

The girl smiles again. Damn, that's a good smile, Myka thinks.

* * *

"So you can just put your stuff into this half of the closet." Myka pushes the door open. "And what bunk do you want?"

"Top bunk please. The danger thrills me." Helena winks at her.

"Alright, just get comfortable. You know." Myka gives her a wane smile. She grabs her bag hanging on the side of the bed.

"Mom!" She turns and yells. "You ready?"

"Ah yes. This fencing practice I've heard so much about. May I come?"

The first thing this girl does when she lands in a new country is go see a boring fencing practice?

"Why?" Her face contorting. "I mean yes but why?"

"I've always enjoyed the sport and seeing you in action is much more fun than unpacking."

"But you barely know me."

"We have all the time in the world darling." Helena grabs her hand and tugs it along.


	2. Chapter 2

"Myka, come on!" Her coach was yelling at her and she was getting more irritated by the second, with him and herself.

"You are distracted. Our game is in a week and without Jeremy, we lose our greatest weapon. We need everyone to be on their a-game. Stay sharp."

Myka thrusted harder, parried harder and blocked more quickly until her coach told her to stop. God, why couldn't she just ignore the eyes that were staring at her from the bleachers? She's usually pretty good at tuning the world out.

She sighed, walking into the locker room. She pulled off the suit, slick with sweat. She groaned as she felt the first of the muscle aches. She opened her locker to find nothing inside. Great, now who the hell stole her stuff?

"Looking for this?"

She whirled around to see Helena holding her bag with a sly grin on her face.

"You were fantastic out there."

Myka blushed, grabbing the bag. Suddenly self-conscious of being only clad in a bra, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Darling, it's not like I've never seen breasts before. You're adorable."

Myka blushed again, looking away.

"I'm just gonna go get dressed.." She trailed off. Helena didn't get the hint. "Alone.."

The light bulb went off. "Ah, alright. I'll see you out there."

She sighed in relief, tugging on her shirt.

Her teammate passed by, pausing. "Are you alright Myka? You're red all over."

* * *

Pete honks the horn. "Mykes!" He yells. "Come on!"

Myka shoves the cereal aside, grabs her bag and is almost out the door until her mother calls her.

"Forgetting something?"

Oh.

She turns around with a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry Helena. I'm not used to bringing someone with me."

"It's quite alright." She grabs Myka's hand and pulls her out the door. "See you soon Mrs. Bering!" She calls out.

Helena apparently likes to hold hands. It's not like she's complaining, they're warm and soft and nice. Holding hands is nice. Why hasn't she done this more often?

Pete's eyes widen as he takes in Helena. A surge of jealousy rushes through her and she steps in front of Helena. "Did you know Pete hates reading? Pete also hates doing his laundry on a weekly basis." Whoops. She loves Pete, what is she doing? "Also Helena, Pete. Pete, Helena."

Pete recoils back, nursing a hurt look on his face. "I have some positive attributes."

Myka shot him a look that said sorry but back off.

He raised his hands in surrender.

Helena only watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the Lat-mobile. Please do not spill anything or vomit." He made a dramatic wave with his hands.

Helena laughed as she climbed in the car.

"Your friends are rather odd."

"Tell me about it."

"Next stop, the Donovans!"

He abruptly swings the car out of park (Pete failed his driver's test twice) and Myka falls into Helena's lap.

"Darling, if you wanted to sit in my lap, all you needed to do was ask."

Myka scurries off blushing and Helena laughs.

"You're so adorable."

* * *

"Did you really make your own grappling hook?!" Claudia stares up at Helena in awe.

"She never looks at me like that." Steve mumbles.

Pete claps him on the back. "Oh cheer up Jinksy, our little Claud just has a geek crush. Nerd on nerd love man."

Helena smiles at the young girl. She likes this one already. "I can show you how to make one."

Claudia coos. Pete pipes up, "Me too!"

The bell signaling the start of class rings and Claudia waves goodbye reluctantly as Steve pulls her along to class.

"You have the most delightful friends. Odd yes, but delightful."

"Yeah, they're cool." Myka plays off the compliment but secretly cheers at the success.

"Alright, you have history with me so let's go."

They walk down the hallway and Myka notices the looks. Who's the new girl? Actually who's the girl she's with? Is she in our grade? Woah, she's hot.

She's surprised it takes longer than 30 seconds for a football player to stop them and introduce himself to Helena.

"I'm Jason." He flashes a grin at her but Helena seems unaffected. He blinks, not expecting that response. "I'm first string."

"I'm sorry. I know nothing about football." She gives him a smile.

"Well you can come over and I'll teach you all about it." He wraps his arm around her, spinning her towards him.

Well that's rude.

When Helena doesn't immediately brush him off, Myka keeps walking. Of course Helena would hang out with that girl, she's pretty and confident. Go figure. She seemed more like Tracy's type anyways. Suck it Mom and Dad. There goes my new-

A tap on the shoulder brings her out of her thoughts.

It turns out to be Helena, a real smile on her face.

"You honestly thought I'd leave you? I'd rather hang out with you and your friends any day."

Myka grins. "I thou-"

"Well you thought wrong. Now come on, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression." Helena hooks her arm through Myka's and walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

If there's one thing that Helena Wells cannot do, that is sing.

They are at a karaoke bar for Claudia's birthday party a couple of weeks later and oh man, Helena is not doing so hot up there. First, she barely knows half the songs. Myka spends her time with her nose in books but because of Pete, she knows at least _some _of the songs. Helena is basically clueless when it comes to songs past the 2000's. Claudia, their little rock star, is trying to help Helena with the words. Steve is just recording it all and Pete is holding the other microphone. Josh is supposed to be supervising, but he trusts Myka, not Pete, and he has a big project to finish for his physics class.

These are the people she's chosen to love.

The group has started to take in Helena more and more. They don't tease her love of literature like they do Myka (jerks) and they all seem to be in awe of her and her mind. Helena is a genius. She forgot to mention that. She spends her lunches with Claudia, brainstorming about how to improve everything and it's so cute.

She's also gotten more intimate with Myka, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear or holding her hand more often. Myka brushes this off as simply Helena and brushes the low heat she feels in her stomach as nerves. Nerves about school or nerves about fencing or nerves about anything really. That is until Claudia's birthday party.

"Oh bollocks, my bladder." Helena stops in the middle of Mr. Brightside with Myka being the only one who hears her.

"I'll come with you." Myka laughs. She's sticky all over because the room is so damn hot.

They push the door open, careful to shut it quickly before Pete's _terrible _rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody gets out.

"Oh god that's good." The cold air rushes to them and cools her down immediately.

"Come on." Helena grabs Myka's wrist and tugs her along. She has a tendency to do this. Myka has grown to trust her in leading her places.

They go into the bathroom and Helena heads straight for the stall. Myka walks over to the sink and splashes water on her face. She couldn't believe little Claudia was gonna be a sophomore. It was like watching her little sister grow up.

"Myka, can you help me?"

Myka walks over to the stall door. "Wha-?"

She gets pulled in and suddenly it's very tight.

"I- what do you need help with?" She stutters, feeling her cheeks go hot.

Helena smiles at her, stepping closer to push a strand of hair aside.

"Do you like me, Myka?"

"Of course I like you but what are we doing here?" Myka feels like her heart's in her throat.

Helena stepped closer, the smile growing bigger. She reaches forward and twirls a curl around her finger

"I adore your curls. They're the first things I noticed about you."

And then she kisses her. A chaste peck on the lips but it leaves a burning feeling on her lips.

Myka just stares at her, lifting her hand to touch her lips.

"Again, adorable." Helena gives her another quick kiss then brushes past her, opening the bathroom door.

"Coming, darling?"

* * *

Myka can't sleep. Helena kissed her. Helena _kissed_ her! What the hell? More importantly, she liked it. She isn't gay or at least, she doesn't think she is. She groans, she doesn't know.

Helena lets out a soft snore and turns onto her side.

Myka stills and waits until she hears the soft snore again before getting up and creeping out of the room.

She takes out her sister's Coco Puffs, something she never allows herself to eat. It has too much sugar but y'know what, screw it. She needs it.

While pouring the milk, she hears soft scuffling on the floor and spins around to find her sister walking towards her.

"What the hell Myka? It's like 3 in the morning."

"Go away Tracy, I can't sleep."

"Little Miss I need my schedule straight can't sleep?"

"Seriously Tracy, I'm not in the mood." She shovels the puffs into her mouth.

Her sister must have realized something was wrong because she shut up (a rare feat) and sat down across from her, grabbing the puffs and milk.

After a few minutes, she speaks up again with a gentler voice. It reminded her of Tracy before high school.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Myka plays with her cereal, scooping some up and dumping it back down. Ugh. "You have experience.. with relationships right?" She tries her best to act nonchalant.

Tracy chokes on her cereal. "Um yeah. Why?" She pauses. "Oh my god, does my big sister have a crush? Oh my god, this is exciting."

"Shut up. I just, someone kissed me and I don't know how I'm supposed to react."

"Well did you like the kiss?"

"It's not that simple, I mean yes I did but-"

"This is black and white. You like him then you date him. Just follow your feelings. "

Myka didn't have the guts to correct her.

"Thanks." Myka gives her a small smile before scooping more cereal into her mouth.

"Did we just have a sister bonding moment? I've only ever seen those on Lifetime movies."

Myka laughs, "Don't ruin it."

They exchange a quick smile before returning back to their cereals, each with the same thought in mind.

Maybe her sister isn't that bad.

* * *

They don't talk about it. Helena pretends as if nothing has happened. Myka has to remind herself that it actually happened, looking at the karaoke receipts and confirming with everyone that they did indeed go to the bathroom.

Helena is back to her regular touchy self but it's softer. She doesn't know how to describe it but it feels as though Helena is walking eggshells around her. She spends more time with Claudia and Joshua, tinkering little toys and gadgets. At least, that's what she says.

Myka finds herself missing her more and more. It's ridiculous. She sleeps above her every single day and eats lunch with her every single day. It's not like Helena's hers. She ignores the little voice in her head that says, if only.

* * *

Helena barges into the room, graceful as ever.

"Sorry I'm late again. Claudia was inquiring about the mechanics of the hook and then Steve came over and they introduced me to this fascinating game, Mario Kart? Such a fun game!"

Myka smiles into her book but continues reading. Anthony Bishop's new book came out and she was devouring it. His books were the _best_.

"I brought a gift." Now that piques Myka's interests. She looks away from the book for a second and she sees Helena holding a plastic bag.

"I know how much you love them."

Inside were Twizzlers, bags and bags of Twizzlers.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm always see you throw a mournful glance at the vending machine when we pass it. Also Pete." Helena grins as she nudges Myka over with her foot and lies down next to her.

"So what are you reading?"

"Anthony Bishop."

Helena turns onto her side so that she's facing Myka. Myka wants to move back, closer to the wall but her body isn't cooperating and refuses to move.

"Oh, I love mystery novels! If you like Anthony Bishop, I'm sure you'd love James Patterson."

Oh shit, Myka thinks she's falling slightly in love.

"Oh my god, you read James Patterson?"

Helena grins at her. "Of course. I love all the classic writers, Alistair Maclean and Agatha Christie."

Oh man. Ohhh man.

First Helena buys her twizzlers then she reveals the fact that she likes mystery novels. Helena is flipping through the book and Myka takes the time to really look at her. How is her hair so _perfect_? Her eyes travel down to her lips. Myka tries all her might to not think about her lips, about how she wants to kiss them.

But she really really _really _wants to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

Myka wakes up to the sound of Helena talking in her sleep.

"No, no, Christina! Somebody help her, please!" She hears her tossing and turning.

Myka's heard her talking in her sleep before but it was never as intense as this. She rolls out of bed and finds her arm. She shakes it softly at first but shakes it harder after it doesn't work.

"Helena, it's just a dream, wake up." Helena is sweating profusely. "Helena!"

She grabs her shoulders and shakes her. Helena's eyes finally open but she's breathing heavily.

"It's okay. It's just me, Myka. Just look at me and breathe in and out."

After a few minutes, her breathing goes back to normal and Helena sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She sits up, leaning against the wall.

Myka pulls herself onto the top bunk, sitting on her other side.

"It's alright." A silence settles. Myka bites her lip. "Do you.. wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to worry you, it's alright." Myka grabs Helena's hand. "It's not a worry. I care about you Helena."

A look that Myka couldn't identify flickered onto Helena's face and as fast as it came, it went away.

"My little sister, Christina. I often have terrible dreams about her. She died two years ago and I don't think I've ever gotten over it."

Helena toys with a woven bracelet on her wrist and Myka realized that Christina probably made it for her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If anything, you've stopped it from consuming my thoughts. I've been happier these past months because of you and your friends. So please, do not apologize."

Myka smiles at her, settling their hands on her lap.

"You might even my best friend Myka Bering."

Something stirs in Myka. Pete is her best friend and will always be her best friend but Helena is different. Myka wants to know everything about Helena, about how her day was, about stupid little trivial things. Myka thinks things in terms of Helena. If moving her table will give her too little space to put her gadgets or if Helena would enjoy this brand of chocolate after exclaiming how much she loves chocolate over here. She doesn't even want to think about when Helena has to leave.

"You're such a sap." Myka turns to face Helena and she has that dumb grin that Myka loves so much on her face, the grin where her eyes crinkle and light up.

"Oh shut it."

She never wants to leave this moment.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything going on with Helena and Myka?" Claudia asks Steve and Pete during lunch. Myka and Helena are off studying for a physics exam.

"Is your gaydar going off?" She asks Steve.

He rolls his eyes, putting his pizza down.

"For this last time Claudia, just because I am gay does not mean I have gaydar."

"Then how do you know if a guy likes you?"

"It's a feeling, a vibe." Pete nods at that, his mouth full of sandwich. He tries to open his mouth to speak but Claudia covers it with her hand.

"Dude, you're like the Niagara Falls whenever you're eating. Stuff never stops coming out of your mouth. It's disgusting."

Steve grunts in agreement, flicking off a piece of lettuce.

Pete swallows, sticking his tongue out at the both of them.

Claudia retaliates by hitting him then ensues a hitting match between the both of them. Never underestimate Claudia.

"Real mature guys." Steve rolls his eyes. "I'm surrounded by five year olds."

"Anyways, Myka is straight. And if she and Helena were doing the wickity woo, then she would have told me."

Claudia smiles. "Personally I would love it if they got together. My two favorite people", a hurt look is exchanged between the boys, "other than you two and Helena is so _awesome_ and we should totally set them up."

Steve shakes his head. "No way, you gotta let fate run its course."

"You're such a downer Jinksy." Claudia throws a french fry at him.

Pete is surprisingly silent through all of this. The thoughts of Myka and Helena keep popping up. Mykes would tell him if she liked someone right? Wouldn't she? Just because they spend a lot of time together doesn't mean that they like each other like that… right?

* * *

The next time Helena kisses her is when Helena drags her to the local movie theatre to see an Alfred Hitchcock marathon.

"Rear Window is one of my _favorite_ movies ever." Helena gushes (a sight Myka rarely sees outside of their lunch table where her and Claudia are constantly drawing on napkins). "I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"I usually have no time and when I do, I prefer a good book." She shrugs.

"Wait until you see this one!" Helena grabs her hand and pulls her into the theatre, eyes sparkling.

* * *

Myka hates when people talk or really do anything that would distract her during movies. That's why Pete is her _perfect_ movie companion; he respects movies way too much to talk during them. In fact, during their monthly movie watches, he makes them all shut up. It's usually Claudia and Steve that interrupts the silence with whispers of how cute the main guy is or how the technology lingo is bogus. Tracy always takes out her phone to text. It's _so_ annoying.

But when Helena places her hand on Myka's knee, toying with the fabric, Myka doesn't mind. Perhaps because this movie is so damn good. She reminds herself to let Helena take her to see movies more often because _wow_. Also because Helena.

Anyways, Helena's hand steadily moves up her leg throughout the movie which distracts Myka completely. She doesn't know if she should be annoyed or aroused.

"I thought you wanted me to watch the movie." She whispers into Helena's ear.

"Am I distracting you?" Helena blinks her eyes innocently, toying with a loose strand on her thigh.

Myka laughs, attracting some side glares from viewers. Wow, Hitchcock fans are _serious_.

"Just watch the movie." Myka swats her hand away, regretting it when she actually does remove it.

She feels Helena leaning towards her, pretending to not notice but really it was all she could focus on.

"But darling, I'd rather watch you." An audible gulp.

Myka turns and finds herself inches from Helena's face.

A smile is playing on her lips. A question in her eyes.

Myka nods, closing her eyes. Helena kisses her once, softly, as if testing the waters but Myka puts her hand on her neck and pulls Helena towards her. Her hand gets tangled in her hair and Helena's tongue is sweeping her mouth and oh man she's really wanted to do this.

A hunger gnaws at Myka and she deepens the kiss, cursing the armrest between them. Helena tastes sweet and familiar and warm and everything Myka could dream of in a kiss. Helena cups her face, pulling back to breathe.

"We mustn't forget to breathe. I would hate to have you dead just when we've begun."

Myka kisses her again, gently this time, with less urgency. She loves that she can do this, just kiss her whenever. Well not whenever but at least she can kiss her.

"Woah." A voice behind them knocks them out of their haze. Myka and Helena turn to find a boy enraptured with them. "Do it again."

Myka bursts into laughter, burying her face into Helena's shoulder to muffle the sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not updating. Also I forgot to say I don't own Warehouse 13 or it's characters. I wish I did. You guys know what I'd do with it if I did.

* * *

"Aren't you glad your parents decided that I'd room with you?" Helena mutters against her lips, holding Myka's hands near her ears.

"Shut up." Myka runs her tongue along Helena's lips and that seems to do the job.

A knock on the door startles them and Helena rolls over.

Her mother walks in, an oblivious smile on her face. Myka's never been unhappier to see her.

"Dinner is in half an hour girls."

"Alright mom." Myka's voice comes out hoarse and Helena has to bury her face into a pillow to hide the grin.

"It's not funny!" She says when Helena finally lets out a giggle. She's never heard her giggle before and a warmth spreads throughout her body. She doesn't know what this is but she likes it.

"You have to admit it's just a bit funny."

"My mom's head would've exploded. Stop it!" She smacks Helena's arm.

Helena fake pouts, crossing her arms. She's so _cute_.

Myka opens her mouth to say something along the lines of we probably shouldn't do it in the house but Helena's mouth tugs on her earlobe and the thought flees.

"Okay maybe it was a little funny."

* * *

A Saturday afternoon with limited homework, no fencing practice and apparently no work was a rare one. Tracy, shockingly, volunteered to help out at the bookstore. Myka wasn't going to complain.

So now they were in the park, a picnic basket forgotten on the side. Myka had brought a book and was now reading it aloud to Helena whose head was in Myka's lap.

I could live this way forever, she thought.

_There is, though I do not know how there is or why there is, a sense of infinite peace and protection in the glittering hosts of heaven._ She reads out loud, looking down at Helena.

Her eyes are closed and her hair, oh man her hair, splayed all across her lap. The sun shines on her face and how does she have such perfect skin? Her eyes travel down the length of her body, counting the freckles dotted on her torso.

She leans down, kissing her gently. A blur of movement catches her eye but when she looks up, she sees nothing.

"No." Helena mutters, drawing her hands up to pull Myka back down.

Myka grins, brushing her nose against Helena's.

* * *

She's studying for a calculus test the next day when the text comes. Helena is off trinketing somewhere with Claudia so it's nice and quiet. Well not nice, just quiet.

_MYKES COME OVER RIGHT NOW_

_p.s. bring a sandwich or some food because im starving_

-P

Another text.

_I knoe ur gonna ignore the first one but ITS URGENT MYKES! CODE BLUE!_

-P

She sighs, closing her book. Knowing Pete, if she didn't answer, he would just come over. Also if she failed this test, the cold shoulder for a week would be a good punishment. Pete is like a puppy and he _hates_ when he gets ignored.

The last time code blue happened, he had seen a hot girl and wanted Myka to be his wingman. So Myka isn't taking this too seriously but he's her best friend and she loves him and blah blah blah.

She bikes over. It's healthy and she doesn't have to pay gas money for it. Plus she got a new seat and she really wanted to try it out.

As she locks it to Pete's front gate, she sees his head pop into the frame. He looks genuinely distressed.

She walks up his path and raises her hand to knock on the door but Pete opens it first, a hurt look on his face.

"You made out with Helena?!"


	6. Chapter 6

She could have easily lied. Helena had kissed her first or she was just experimenting or _anything_ that would've wiped that hurt look off his face. But if she lied, she'd be lying to herself and more importantly, lying to Pete.

"I…" Her voice breaks off. This is Pete, she reminds herself: Pete who piggybacked her to school when she broke her foot and Pete who punched that boy for her in the 5th grade because he called her a geek.

She fidgets, looking down and biting her lip.

"Mykes."

She doesn't look up, afraid to see a hurt or disgusted expression on his face.

He ducks down, making eye contact with her. She wipes the tears away quickly. Her father always told her that tears were a sign of weakness.

"Mykes." He repeats, a reassuring smile blossoming on his face. "I'm just mad you didn't tell me. She's hot though, good job."

Myka snorts, giving him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry Pete." He hugs her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Pete hugs are the best. They're almost therapeutic.

She has to pull herself out of the hug eventually because of the lack of oxygen and he laughs, tugging her along into his house and onto the couch.

"Wow Mykes, look at you. I've got some competish!"

Myka rolls her eyes. "Shut up Pete."

"You guys were always so cute, squabbling about your little books."

"We were literally talking about the book we were supposed to read for English."

He waves it off. "It's still cute."

She smiles, relaxing.

A panicked look washes over his face as he turns and grips Myka by her shoulders.

"You didn't break the pact did you?"

Should she lie to him? It'd be hilarious to see his reaction. Nah, she thinks, let's not ruin the moment.

"No, of course not."

He sighs in relief. "If you had scored before me, I would've freaked."

She punches him in the arm and he yelps.

"PMS forever right?"

She groans. "I told you not to call us that."

"Pete Myka Solidarity! Come on, it's great!"

"No."

He pouts, crossing his arms and hunching forward.

She laughs but a thought crosses her mind and she stops.

"..Pete?"

He's still pouting, ignoring her.

"I'm serious Pete. How did you know about me and Helena?"

"Oh, some dude from the soccer team found out from his girlfriend who found out from her best friend who has a sister who saw you guys in the park."

Her heart stops. Thud.

"So….." Her throat closes up.

"Everyone knows?"

"Pretty much." Oblivious to Myka at the moment, he whips out his phone and starts to play Jetpack Joyride.

"Have you seen the new features Mykes? They're sick!" His voice tunes out.

Pete doesn't know what it's like, to fear. High school is a cruel place. He's never been an outcast. He doesn't know.

* * *

"Dear Claudia high fived me when she found out."

The door is pushed open and for once, Myka doesn't have the urge to look up from her textbooks.

"Myka?" She hears Helena's feet walk closer towards her.

"Myka darling, are you giving me the frozen shoulder?"

She cracks a smile at the mistake but remembers the situation.

Helena puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

She doesn't know why she's mad at Helena. It's irrational, this anger that she's feeling. It's just everything had been fine until now. She would've passed by unnoticed by the crowd in high school and shown them up. Her life was on a straight track but Helena knocked her over and she doesn't know what to do anymore. Her grades are slipping because all she wants to do is kiss her and all she can think about is kissing her and even her fencing is getting worse. It's not her fault that she makes her feel like this. It isn't.

She just keeps quiet, trying to do the calc problem in front of her.

Helena quietly lifts herself onto the bed and they're silent from there. She can hear every breath Helena takes and every creak from the bed when she moves but she can't bring herself to turn around and climb up the ladder and sit with her. It would be so simple.

When she redoes the problem for the 5th time, she realizes she can't do anything until she confronts this problem. Not the math problem, the one sleeping above her.

"Helena?"

Helena doesn't respond, erasing something in her binder.

"It's cold shoulder by the way and you're ignoring _me_ now?"

Helena looks up, gives her a pointed look and looks back down.

Myka sighs loudly and Helena finally speaks, her words tinged with annoyance.

"You ignore me for god knows what and you don't expect me to be just a little mad?"

Okay, maybe she has a point.

"I just… I don't know how to do this." Myka says quietly, so quietly that Helena has to lean forward.

A silence.

"Do you regret it?" Helena wants to reach out and grab the question back, fearing what the answer is.

Another silence.

"I guess that answers it."

No, Myka wants to yell, I could never regret you.

But words escape her and she can't talk anymore. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to say something she doesn't mean. Myka was always the perfectionist her mother would say proudly.

The night drags on.

At night when Helena is asleep, she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Helena needs someone who knows they want her without a shadow of doubt.

She knows she doesn't deserve her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day is, to put it lightly, awkward.

They avoided each other, feet dancing around each other.

Myka kept her eyes glued to the book she carried around. She'd read Moby Dick at least eight times but it was something else to look at.

She knows Pete can feel the tension when Myka climbs into the front seat instead of the backseat with Helena.

He tries to tell a few jokes but those fall flat and they drive in silence until Myka can't take it anymore and she turns on the music.

"So.. are the lovebirds fighting?"

She wants to punch him. More silence.

"Why don't you ask Myka?"

Pete casts a sideways glance at Myka who shakes her head.

Suffice to say, they were all happy when Pete finally pulled up in the parking lot, Helena jumping out first. They both get out, Myka slamming the door.

"Don't take it out on the lat-mobile. And what the hell happened? I thought things were going great!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mutters, turning on her heel and walking away.

Pete's really worried. He doesn't want all of Myka's relationships to end with her sulking for months at a time. Sam was bad enough. Myka had told Pete about her decision to tell Sam she loved him and right before she could tell him, he broke up with her because he was moving half way around the world. Myka was in a mood for weeks and even Pete couldn't cheer her up. He even bought a signed Agatha Christie book for her but it did nothing. He'll be damned if this happens again.

He whips out his phone and sends out a text.

* * *

"Dude, did you seriously send us a bat signal?"

Claudia and Jinks are with him in the janitor's closet.

Steve wrinkled his nose at the mop that was hanging close to him.

"And did we have to meet in the janitor's closet?"

Pete rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, take this seriously." He pauses. "And yes Jinksy, it adds to the atmosphere."

Claudia looks at her watch and groans. "Come on Pete, we have like 3 minutes until class. Mr. Nielsen is going to _kill_ me if I'm late to his history class again."

"Myka and Helena are fighting. Or broken up. Or whatever but you remember what happened last time Myka got her heart broken?"

Steve grimaces at the memory of Myka after Sam. Actually, there aren't a lot of memories due to the fact that they barely saw Myka for 3 months. She was always burying herself into books or fencing practice to take her mind off of it.

Claudia shakes her head. "We have to fix this, I actually _like_ Helena. She's so cool."

"And she makes Myka happy." Steve pipes in.

"That too. Maybe we should get her something to cheer her up. Twizzlers? A new book?"

"I'm pretty sure she's read everything."

Claudia grins. "Maybe we should introduce her to video games."

Pete groans, slumping over. "You guys suck at staying on topic, I don't know how Myka does this."

Claudia high fives Steve, "Alright Jinksy, we've worn him out!"

The bell rings.

Pete rolls his eyes, "Reconvene tomorrow 1400 hours."

* * *

Myka can feel the eyes on her, following her every step. She can hear the hushed whispers envelope her and she walks faster.

She hears a few snickers when she approaches her locker and in lipstick, lesbo is written across her locker. Big and fat and red.

Tears instantly well up in her eyes and she reminds herself tears are a sign of weakness, tears are weakness. She chants it to herself until the tears go away and she takes out a tissue from her bag and stars wiping the locker. She rubs softly at first, not wanting to draw attention but the lipstick only smudges more. She rubs harder, willing it to go away.

"Do you need help?" A voice causes her to flinch. She looks to the side, ignoring everyone else's stares. She finds Leena smiling at her. Leena is everyone's friend and mother in the school.

Myka tries to smile but can only nod, handing her a tissue too.

They stay in silence like that even after the bell rings and the crowd dissipates. Myka has study hall now. It doesn't matter. Leena probably has class though and Myka's thankful for her being there.

"I'm sorry." Her voice echoes in the loud halls.

"For what? You didn't do anything." Myka's surprised to find her voice so steady.

"I'm sorry people are dumb idiots." Leena offers her a smile and Myka surprises her by leaning forward and hugging her.

She just really needs a hug right now.

As Leena soothes her, Myka allows herself to cry. One tear, Myka thinks, that's all you get.

* * *

Myka is walking with Pete through the hallway. She hasn't told anyone what had happened though she's sure that people have talked about it by the looks of it. Pete doesn't seem to know yet which is good because he'd beat the living crap out of whoever did it and she doesn't want him to get suspended again. So she focuses on her converse, step by step. She clutches her books close to her chest and walks on.

Justin, a football player, pushes into her, knocking her books down. "Dyke." He spits out.

Before Pete could even get his fist up, a punch brings Justin down.

Myka looks up from the mess of papers to see Helena cradling her right hand, her face red. She has a look of vicious fury that Myka's never seen before, even after showing her the film adaption of War of the Worlds.

"Don't you dare call anyone that ever again." Her voice rings throughout the hall and people just stare at her with their mouths open. She spins around and the students part, making a path for her.

Justin stands rubbing his jaw. "Hits like a lesbian." Before he can say anything else, Pete shoves him against the locker and has his arm on his throat.

A fight ensues with the wrestling team against the football team and Myka slips out of the crowd to run after Helena.

"Helena!" She calls out, weaving through the crowd of students rushing to see what the commotion was.

She catches up to her, grabbing her elbow and Helena whips around. Myka looks into the eyes she's spent hours staring at and they look nothing like the Helena she knows. The Helena she knew was warm and understanding and intellectual. This one was angry and bitter and sad. She felt cold looking into her eyes when all she could see before was warmth.

"Don't, Myka. Just leave me alone." Helena shakes her hand off and continues walking.

Myka doesn't have the heart to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete groans in the emergency room and Myka smirks.

"Sometimes your head is really in your ass. Why would you get into a fight three days before playoffs?"

"I was defending your honor Myka!"

Myka crosses her arms, miffed. "I can defend myself."

Before Pete can respond, Steve and Claudia burst into the room with a nurse following them.

"Excuse me!" Her voice shrilled. "Family only."

Pete, always the charmer, smiles at the nurse.

"Hey Linda, they're with me."

The nurse rolls her eyes but nods. "I'm giving you ten minutes."

When the nurse walks out of the room, Claudia turns around and sticks her tongue at the nurses' back.

Steve walked over, looking Pete up and down.

"Well that was dumb."

"Right?!" Myka exclaimed.

Claudia smacks Steve in the back of the head.

"He was defending Myka, Jinks!"

Pete sticks out his fist. "Thank you."

Claudia fist bumps him and he forgets that he fractured his shoulder and yelps.

As they ooh and ahh over his injuries, Pete notices how quiet Myka is.

"Mykes, can you get me some water?"

Myka nods, silently crossing the room and closing the door.

"Okay, we have to get her out of this funk."

Steve nods. "But how?"

Claudia grins. "A good ole lock them in a room together until they solve their problems. It's like The Parent Trap!"

Pete holds out his hand for a high five again but remembers and puts it down.

"I love that movie. Lindsay Lohan? Such a babe."

"Dude, she was like 10 in that movie."

"I mean now!"

* * *

"Myka! Come on!" Pete had basically grabbed her bookbag and was now pulling her along, weaving through the crowds of people.

There were still whispers. Of course there were still whispers, this was high school but after Pete swore he'd beat up anyone who talked about this again and Steve sort of crossed his arms and stood behind him, there weren't anymore public outbursts. Claudia tried to get in on the announcement but she was too tiny. She got a smile from Myka for her efforts though and that was enough.

So now, Pete is trying to get her to go see this new snack they put in the vending machine. Apparently, it's "revolutionary" but she loves Pete so she goes along with it, rolling her eyes.

She realizes that they're not heading towards the cafeteria but the classrooms (yes she's memorized the school layout) and before she can open her mouth to ask where the hell they were going, she gets shoved into one of the classrooms and the door closes shut behind her.

She sighs and turns around, knocking on the door.

"Pete? It's not funny. Come on. You know I can kick your ass."

A cough stops her hand.

"I see what they're doing now."

She didn't realize how much she's missed that voice. Of course she hears it at home and at school but never towards her other than "Myka, what was the physics homework" or "Myka, pass the salt please."

She turns around and meets eye to eye with Helena, hit with how worn she looked.

Myka is a fighter. She'll defend Dickens and Wells to death and will argue with Mr. Bishop about exactly why Romeo and Juliet isn't a love story. She'll argue with Pete about where to eat and yell at Claudia for not doing her homework. Myka takes pride in the fact that she stands her ground but this? She can't deal with this. Right now, she wants to curl into a ball and hide because she doesn't want to confront her feelings. She doesn't want to untangle the mess and she's so afraid she'll find something that'll screw it up. She doesn't even know what this is!

She's _so _going to kill Pete and Claudia.. if she can live through this, that is.


	9. Chapter 9

Myka's too nervous to do anything and when she's nervous, she paces.

So she drops her bag on the floor and walks. Back and forth, back and forth until Helena sighs, "Will you stop? You're making me dizzy."

So Myka stops and she sits in one of the desks, putting her head down.

"You realize they're not gonna let us out until we talk right?"

"I know. So talk."

Myka bites her lip.

"That's what I thought." Helena retorted angrily.

Suddenly Myka gets mad. She wants to prove Helena wrong and talk. She wants to resolve this so she can get her back before-

She doesn't even want to think about it.

"I can't be the only one with something to say."

A sigh. "I'm just tired Myka."

"Tired of what?"

"Of people leaving."

Myka feels tears well up in her eyes and repeats the mantra. Don't cry, you'll look weak. Then she realizes that she doesn't _care_ if Helena sees her weak because Helena knows her better than anyone else and she doesn't even know how to say goodbye to that. Helena's brought out her best and seen her at her worst.

"I'm sorry."

Helena sits there in silence. Myka can feel Pete and Claudia nudging her closer.

"Come on Mykes!" Pete would yell. "You're so close!" Claudia would shove her forward.

She takes a deep breath. She's not a feelings girl but apparently, it turns out she doesn't know herself that well.

"I'm sorry for being irrational and not working things out with you."

"I'm not mad at you because you didn't know what to do. I didn't expect you to know what to do. I'm mad because you couldn't choose. You couldn't choose between what the public would think of you and what you think of yourself."

"I'm not afraid of what they think of me!" Myka doesn't get mad easily because if she lets herself feel just a little anger, she'll lose it. She turns around and looks at Helena who was leaning back in her chair, arms folded.

"Then darling," She hadn't called her darling in what felt like months, "what are you afraid of?"

"You."

Helena scoffs. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What is it about me? My Britishness? Or perhaps the way I snore at night." Helena isn't cruel but she can be when she wants to be. Her mocking tone stings Myka.

"You scare me, all of you. You're reckless and a genius and you don't buckle your seatbelt when you're in a car! You know me. I'm all about safety and rules and conduct and when I'm with you, I don't care anymore." A breath.

"I don't know who I am when I'm with you and that scares the hell out of me."

Helena sighs, moving to sit in the desk next to her.

"Darling, I'm afraid too."

Her voice softens, a soothing tone overtaking the ridged edge she felt moments ago.

"You are?"

"I'm only human aren't I?"

Myka bites her lip nervously. "But you're so.. confident and sure of yourself."

"The _only _thing I'm sure about is that I'm adore you Myka." Helena clears her throat, taking a deep breath.

"The amount of time it took me to fall for you scares me. The fact that I have to leave and I don't know how to deal with that scares me. You scare me too Myka. So if you need to take some time, I understand." Helena reaches over and laces their fingers together.

Myka doesn't know how to react. Helena, _her _Helena, is scared of her? She's the one with experience and the straight posture and steel spine. She realizes how _big_ this is. Helena hates being vulnerable and she's putting her heart out on the line. For her.

"If you think you can get rid of me that easily, then I'm afraid you don't know me very well."

Helena breaks into a grin and Myka can't stop smiling. It probably looks like it's going to split in half with the sheer amount of happiness she feels at the moment.

She hears hushed whispers behind the door and laughs.

Getting up and refusing to let go of Helena's hand, she walks over to the door with her and opens it. Claudia and Pete fall forward and scramble up. Steve is leaning against the lockers across the door, watching them with amusement.

"We were just-"

"Yeah, looking for my phone and-"

"I told them not to do it."

Pete notices them holding hands and pumps his fist into the air.

"Yeah! Go us! We're like the twins but hotter." He high fives Claudia.

Myka has no clue what they're talking about but she usually doesn't.

They both do a victory dance with Pete wiggling his butt in their faces. Steve stands watching but Claudia soon pulls him in. "Come on Jinksy, it's a celebration!" Eventually, he starts to dance with them.

Helena lets go of her hand and Myka panics but then she wraps her arm around Myka's waist and pulls so Myka is leaning on her. That's even better.

"We have the oddest friends darling. A family of misfit toys."


End file.
